


Hogwarts' Bitch

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ron Weasley, Cock Slut Ron, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron lost a bet, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Top Blaise, Top Crabbe, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Goyle, Top Theo, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After losing a bet, Ron has to spend a day with each house to be used for pleasure. And surprisingly, Ron likes it





	Hogwarts' Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes

Ron’s heart was beating incredibly fast, his palms were damp and his shoulders tense as the redhead knocked at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories.

“Look, who’s here already. “ Draco Malfoy drawled when he let Ron in.

“Shut it, Malfoy. “ Ron snapped but his voice lacked heat.

The blonde Slytherin sauntered to his chair in the middle of the common room. The middle of the room was empty save for a leather couch and a couple of armchairs. Around the seating area a group of male Slytherins was gathered. Once Draco was seated, he replied:

“Don’t be like that Weasel. This will be lots of fun. “

Ron just snorted humorlessly, wishing he’d never agreed to the fateful bet that brought him here:

 _It happened a couple of months ago, shortly before the end of the year, when a group of people from all houses gathered in the Great Hall underneath the huge hourglasses that showed the amounts of points every house had. Ron and Harry were happy to see that two weeks before the end of the year, Gryffindor was on top by a comfortable margin. The redhead_ ’ _s gaze fell on Malfoy, who smirked at the Slytherin hourglass and unable to help himself, Ron called out:_

“ _Hey, Malfoy! Wanna bet on the winner of the House cup?_ “

_Malfoy turned around, eyebrow arched up elegantly._

“ _Depends on the wager._ “

“ _If Gryffindor wins, I_ ’ _ll get to fuck you._ “

“ _And if Slytherin wins?_ “

_Ron laughed._

“ _That will never happen._ “

_Draco just stared at him, still with that eyebrow up._

“ _But if some bloody miracle happens and you win, you can fuck me._ “ _Ron amended._

_Draco smiled predatorily._

“ _Why don_ ’ _t we spice this up a bit more?_

“ _W-What do you mean?_ “

“ _Whoever loses has to get fucked by all houses. Of course, the winner of the house cup gets first._ “

 _For a moment, Ron hesitated. But the challenge in Draco_ ’ _s eyes, his confidence of Gryffindor_ ’ _s lead and the mental picture of Malfoy getting gangbanged quickly got rid of any concerns._

“ _You got yourself a deal, Malfoy._ “

The redhead scowled at the memory. He should have known that Slytherin house would play dirty to win in the end. Gryffindor didn’t even see it coming. But as much as he dreaded what was about to come, Ron was a man of his word (read: too stubborn to back down), so he was here.

“Tell me, Weasley: Are you excited yet? “ Draco asked fake-innocently.

Ron glared at him.

“Let’s just get this over with. “

“Where would be the fun in that? “

When Ron didn’t reply and just continued to glare at him, Draco sighed.

“Gryffindors... No sense for good foreplay. But if you’re so eager to begin, who am I to deny you? “

Some Slytherin from the crowd snorted amusedly.

“Strip! Slowly! “ Draco commanded.

The young Gryffindor was aware that all eyes in the room were on him as he pulled his school robes over his head, revealing his thin muggle clothes underneath. Draco nodded satisfied, gesturing for Ron to continue. Reluctantly, Ron pulled off his thin grey shirt, baring his smooth torso, before getting rid of his boxer briefs too.

Draco’s eyes ran hungrily over the redhead’s lanky body, taking in the hairless, but freckled skin. To his joy, the blonde did not find on hair on Ron’s body. He preferred his bottoms to have no hair. Under the lustful gaze, Ron started to blush, especially when his dick started twitching. He was still nervous, but having so many guys stared admiringly at him was bit of a turn on.

“Would you look at that? The Weasel is excited. “

Ron’s blush intensified, spreading over his chest and shoulders as well. He watched as Draco got rid of his robes as well, leaving his underwear and his mouth became dry. Ron had as much of a healthy appreciation for the female body as a lot of teenage boys, but he also appreciate male bodies and a shirtless Draco Malfoy was very easy on the eyes: The blonde had a lean, yet muscular body, with abs that were clearly visible, but not over the top trained.

“Come here. “ the blonde told Ron.

Slowly, the redhead got closer, making Draco spread his legs a bit, commanding:

“Now suck me off. “

Knowing that there was no way to get out of this now, Ron became determined. He kneeled down between Draco's legs and grabbed the base of the blonde's dick. Experimentally, he licked at the tip and was pleasantly surprised by the slightly salty taste, but even better was that this simple motion was enought to make the Malfoy heir breathless, even just a little bit. He wrapped his lips around the tip, suckling lightly with his tongue swirling around the head. Eventually, Ron started to bob his head up and down, coaxing a quiet moan out of Draco.

After a short while, Draco pulled the other guy away from his dick and stood up.

"Weasel, you've got a talented mouth. Is that why Potter seems to worship you? Does he get your pretty mouth on his prick? "

"No..." the redhead mumbled.

“No? Mhm, well he'll soon have the chance, won't he? But until then, I'll have to keep you busy. And I have good news for you: I haven't wanked all week. “

“Oh, so you'll be done even quicker than normally? How long can you last? A minute? Maybe two? “

A spark of anger flickered in Malfoy's steely eyes, but soon the Slytherin regained his posture, which wasn't hard to do. Due to his top position in the internal hierachy of Slytherin house, he was the first to have a go at him and he planned to throughly use that. 

“Always so witty. “

A long, pale finger ran over Ron's face.

“Oh, it just means that there'll be lots of cum for you to swallow. “

Without any further ado, Draco grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled Ron's head towards him and onto his dick. The blonde's erection was rather big with its nine and a half inches, but also impossibly thick, which caused Ron to choke as it went down his throat. Not wanting the Gryffindor to vomit, Draco went easy on him first. But once Ron got used to getting his mouth fucked, Draco stopped holding back. He pumped his hips, shoving his prick down the other man's throat.

Spit was dripping down Ron's chin, coating his torso, but it wasn't too bad. Obviously, he'd rather receive head than giving it, but since he got used to it, getting his mouth fucked wasn't too bad. His saliva being everywhere on him was a bit annoying and his jaw was aching. Nevertheless Draco was entirely focused on the pleasure that brought Ron's mouth, so the redhead was able to jerk himself off without any snide comments.

True to his word, the blonde Slytherin did not need long to reach his climax. Soon, he came, grunting:

“Oh fuck! “

Ron's mouth got filled with hot, thick cum, so he was forced to swallow it all. Once, he had ridden out his orgasm, Draco pulled out and Ron licked his lips. The blonde's cum actually tasted quite nice, as salty as the precum was, a bit bitter, but with an underlying sweetness. All in all, Ron thought that he could enjoy giving blowjobs (especially if it's not Malfoy he's giving them to). The blonde let himself fall backwards, slouching on his armchair and  riding out his high. 

Eventually, Draco signalized Blaise to step forward. The olive-skinned man immediately whipped out his half-hard dick, causing Ron to be (pleasantly) surprised: Blaise's dick was almost as long as Draco's, maybe half an inch smaller, but thinner and completely straight, with the same skin color as the rest of the Slytherin. For a few minutes, Ron worked the other man's dick, until Draco told them to stop. 

As Blaise pulled away, Ron looked at Draco and saw that the blonde was hard again. Apparently, it was true that he hadn't wanked in a week. 

"On all fours. " he said to Ron, who followed his command.

Quickly, Draco kneeled down behind the redhead and ran his hands over the smooth skin of Ron's bubble butt. Spitting on his hole, Draco ran his fingers of the hairless rim and pushed two fingers in, making Ron flinch a bit. Earlier, Ron had fingered himself as preparation, but due to anxieties about the evening with the Slytherins and his own reservations about having something up his arse, he only worked his way up to two fingers and since that had been some time ago, the intrusion did sting a bit.

The blonde Slytherin could feel that Ron wasn't that stretched since his inner walls clung to Draco's finger, so he efficently started to prepare the Gryffindor. Not only was one of the conditions of the bet that no bodily harm would befall Ron, but Draco also wanted to make sure that they were able to fuck the redhead all night long and a torn and bloody rim was so not turning him on.

Only a few minutes later, Draco deemed the Gryffindor to be ready. Lubing his cock up with some spit, he lined himself up with Ron's entrance and slid slowly inside the other male. Involuntarily, his eyes fluttered shut as his dick was engulfed by the tight heat of Ron's body. Once seated completely inside the Gryffindor, the blonde took a  deep breath, before grabbing Ron's freckled hips and starting to move. For test purposes, he tried out some angles at first to figure out which worked best for him. Soon, he found an angle that helped him go especially deep and that made Ron moan wantonly, surprising everyone in the room even himself. 

So Draco continued to use that angle for his thrusts, smirking cockily everytime he could fuck a moan out of Ron. He started to move Ron back and forth on his dick, using him almost like a rag doll, which the redhead kind of enjoyed as it made him feel naughty. The blonde's thrusts got harder and faster and almost constantly he managed to hit Ron's sweet spot. So, Draco reached around the Gryffindor's hips to tug at his erection and it didn't take long for Ron to climax: Arching his back, Ron groaned loudly and pushed back onto the blonde's dick, which fucked him through his orgasm.

Afterwards, the redhead went limp and that meant that all his muscles relaxed and loosened. Ron was still tight, but not as tight as before, so Draco got an idea. He pulled out of Ron and laid down on his back. He made Ron straddle him and sink down on his erection. Then he said:

"Blaise, why don't you come here for a second please. "

The half-Italian Slytherin strolled over to them smirking, as he knew what Draco was thinking. He knelt down between Draco's legs, rubbing the head of his erection against Ron's filled hole. Carefully, Blaise eased his cock into Ron, who jerked surprised and let out a surprised groan. It took some time until Blaise bottomed out, as it was a tight fit to put two rather big dicks into Ron. 

However, the redhead was able to take  the dicks like a natural. Once Blaise had sheathed his erection in Ron, he and Draco started to gyrate their hips, moving in and out of Ron with careful, short thrusts, gradually opening him up. And when they deemed the Gryffindor ready, they started to thrust in earnest. The Slytherins moved alternating, with Draco thrusting in when Blaise pulled out and vice versa. The two young men felt so enchanted by the tight heat gripping their cocks as well as the friction of their dicks against each other that their world narrowed down and they couldn't focus on anything else. 

But it wasn't only pleasurable for Draco and Blaise. Ron also had an amazing time. There was constantly a hard dick rubbing against his sweet spot, turning his bones into jelly and making him moan breathlessly. Soon, Ron started to try to push back onto the dicks inside him, which proved to be difficult as he was sandwiched between two strong men. Thankfully, the Slytherins got the hint and increased speed and strength of their thrusts. Draco smirked cockily at the wanton moans coming out of the redhead's mouth.

"Theo, why don't you come over and shut him up? "

This was supposed to come out confident, but fucking Ron took a toll on Draco, so it sounded breathless rather than arrogant. Nonetheless, Theodore Nott came over. While watching Ron getting double penetrated, he (and many other Slytherins) got undressed, jerking off. And because of that Theo's cock was already hard and ready to go. The Slytherin grabbed a fistful of fiery red hair and pulled Ron's head onto his dick. This proved to be a sensual overload for Ron:

The intense taste of Theo's precum on his tongue, combined with a sweaty, hot body pressed against his back and one underneath him as well as the rough double penetration was too much to handle and so, with a muffled cry Ron came again, spilling his seed all over Draco. Afterwards, it didn't take long for Blaise and Draco to reach their climaxes either. The two young men came almost simultaneously, flooding Ron's body  with their cum. After coming down from their highs, the three males slumped against each other, which gave Theo the perfect opportunity to chase his own pleasure.

The Slytherin grabbed Ron's face with both hands and started to piston his hips. Roughly, the young Nott fucked Ron's throat and soon wet gagging sounds and greedy gasps for air filled the Slytherin common room. Theo threw his head back and pounded into Ron, but to his disappointment he didn't last long either as he was too riled up by having watched and masturbated before. With a deep grunt, the Slytherin emptied his balls, pouring his semen down Ron's throat, before sitting back down, exhausted yet satisfied. 

After Blaise pulled out of Ron (followed by a gust of cum), Draco pushed the redhead off of him and got back onto his armchair, before gesturing for someone else to have a go. Crabbe and Goyle immediately walked towards Ron, with Crabbe roughly pulling him onto all fours and wasting no time in pushing his dick into the Gryffindor.

Ron jolted and moaned weakly as Crabbe's dick was short, but also incredibly thick, which despite the earlier double penetration still managed to stretch him even farther open. His moans turned into gags as Goyle pushed into his mouth. As the other two guys started pounding him, Ron lost track of everything. He had no idea how long they were at it or what went on around him. The redhead barely even noticed when Crabbe and Goyle finished and others took their place. The redhead even lost count of how many times he came. He was only able to focus on the ups and downs of his pleasure, like waves crashing into him constantly. 

Almost all males of Slytherin House aged 13 or above had a go at Ron, most even two or three times and by the end of the day, Ron's hole was gaping and oozing cum, there was sticky white semen not only all over his face and lips, but also in his hair and on his back. Eventually, Ron noticed that Draco was standing above him and he looked blearily up at him.

"Well, Weasel, that was a pleasant afternoon, but we're done with your loose ass now. "

"Piss off, Malfoy. " Ron replied, voice scratchy. 

"Feisty for a guy, who moaned like a common whore just minutes ago. "

The whole room erupted in sardonic laughter as Ron flushed bright red. Unsteadily, he got up and pulled his robes on hastily, before limping away with cum seeping into the back of his ropes and the taste of dick still on his tongue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Normally, I prefer Ron to be a top, but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to try it out and I kinda like it. What do you think?  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> Also, let's all be happy! Yesterday, same-sex marriage (finally!) became legal in my country.


End file.
